


Be Still

by Silverstream16



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, im so sorry this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstream16/pseuds/Silverstream16
Summary: She’s gotten a lot of hate but never has she been so humiliated in her life.





	Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> song inspiration: Be Still - The Fray

“Let’s keep it going ladies, good this is good, Seungwan what is that what the hell?”

The music cuts off abruptly as the girls all stop dancing and turn to look at Seungwan, her head bowed low. This is the fourth time in the last ten minutes they’ve been stopped because of her. She looks about ready to cry and from what Joohyun had seen in the mirrors, she was giving it her all. The trainer sneered at her.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you. God you keep fucking up the same step how many times do I have to show you for you to get it through your fat fucking head!”

Seungwan whispered an apology trying not to look anyone in the eye. The trainer huffed and started the music back up. They continued through the dance multiple more times, Seungwan getting scrutinized every five minutes for her poor performance.

“Oppa she’s probably just tired cut her some slack, we’re all exhausted.”

Sooyoung tried to reason with the angry trainer but he just snorted and shook his head.

“Well clearly she’s just not good enough since the rest of you are nailing it even when you’re exhausted. Never mind you’re all dismissed, except you Seungwan we are going to practice until you get this perfect.”

Seungwan gave him a dejected look but just sniffed and nodded. Joohyun and Seulgi shared a look, banging back in the corner and refusing to leave until Seungwan got to leave with them. Yerim and Sooyoung left for a bathroom break as the music stopped once more and the trainer screamed at Seungwan again. Joohyun noticed Seungwan’s longing eyes follow her fellow members out of the room and concern rose in her chest. Throughout the next couple of minutes after the other two returned, Joohyun watched as her dancing became sloppier and her movements more squirmy. This of course pissed the trainer off more.

“Jesus Christ why are you even in this group? You can’t fucking do anything right you fat pig.”

Seulgi bristled next to her but Joohyun stopped her from interfering when she saw the tears glisten in Seungwan’s eyes and her desperate attempt to subtly hold herself.

“Um I think you should give her a small break Oppa, she could use the restroom and maybe she’ll practice better.”

The trainer laughed bitterly and came up behind Seungwan to pull her arms away and fix her posture.

“She can piss when she gets this right. You’ll dance until you get it right and if not then you’ll just have to piss yourself.”

Joohyun didn’t miss Seungwan’s whimper and Yerim jumped out in defense.

“Oppa that’s cruel! She’s clearly struggling.”

The others wanted to agree but Seungwan brushed them off with an unsure ‘it’s okay’ and they clamped their jaws shut and sat back worried. They played through the song three more times, Seungwan continuing to get worse and worse with her movements as she tried to hold on. Joohyun could see the few tears that had slipped from her eyes and dried on her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than to stop this. She knew that she would hurt Seungwan’s pride and she would just get her in even more trouble so she just sat back and prayed it would be okay. It was their fifth time since the last encounter when halfway through the song Seungwan suddenly stopped. She clamped her legs together and let out a broken whimper and the trainer was fuming.

“What the fuck are you do-“

He cut himself off once the first splatter hit the ground. The girls all gasped and watched as rivulets of urine started to cascade down Seungwan’s tight yoga pants. Seungwan was gasping and panting and trying desperately not to sob as the floor around her began to pool with urine and her pants grew soaked. The warm piss kept flowing out of her at fast rates and she tried so hard to stop it but she couldn’t. Her body was beyond exhausted and she nearly collapsed onto the ground. The room was completely silent sans her panting breaths and the splattering of her urine on the ground. When the stream turned into a trickle and then nothing she was thoroughly soaked and exhausted and ready to collapse into sobs. It stayed silent for a few seconds before the trainer yelled out.

“God you fucking disgusting bitch you can’t do anything, why I fucking outta-“

He had began to move towards her during his tirade and eventually reached up to slap her across the face but was cut off very abruptly by Seulgi’s strong grip on his wrist.

“Get. Out.”

The trainer stood fuming and it returned the room to silence once more aside from Seungwan stifling her cries into her arm. Joohyun and Sooyoung walked up to Seulgi and the trainer and immediately they screamed at him to get out.

“Get the fuck out of here before I beat you to a pulp.”

Sooyoung was never usually threatening, but in this moment the room turned ice cold from her harsh tone. The trainer quivered in anger but huffed and grabbed his stuff and stormed out. The girls locked the door behind him and turned back to Seungwan who was in the middle of the room, Yerim rubbing her back. She was looking down and shaking, her legs dripping cold piss and her body quivering from exhaustion. 

“Seungwan?”

The sound of Joohyun’s concerned voice broke her and she fell to the floor into her own puddle of piss. Her sobs were so loud they bounced off the wall and her body was shaking so bad. Yerim jumped back and Joohyun rushes forward and dropped to her knees to collect Seungwan in her arms. She picked up the smallest girl and sat cross legged, pulling the girl into her body in a fetal position. She rocked back and forth as the other three girls stayed back watching their leader cradle the broken girl in her arms. Seungwan gripped Joohyun’s shirt for dear life, sobbing into her neck. Joohyun just rocked her and kissed her forehead and whispered sweet words to her.

“Wannie you are beautiful, you did so good wannie. I’m so proud of you baby it’s okay you’re okay. You’re okay honey, Unnie’s got you it’s okay.”

Seungwan’s broken sobs broke their hearts and they all sat down, not caring about their legs getting soaked in cold piss. They rubbed her back and placed kisses on her face and rubbed her legs and told her she was perfect. They sat like that for quite a while until Seungwan shuddered our her last few breaths before passing out in Joohyun’s arms. They used their combined strength to carry their things and Seungwan to the car and their manager said nothing as the five soaking wet girls climbed into the car with an unconscious Seungwan. She was laid out on Joohyun’s lap in the far back seat and by the time they arrived at the dorm she was still out. They placed her in the tub after stripping her and discarding her spiked clothes. Joohyun hummed to her as she washed her sweaty body down with cool water. She piled Seungwan under a bunch of towels and carried her to her own bed and as she turned to leave she felt Seungwan grip her wrist. She heard the sniffles coming from the broken girl. 

“Pl-please stay Unnie.”

Her whisper was so broken and her voice cracked with fresh sobs and Joohyun immediately climbed into bed with her and held her naked body close until she stopped shivering and fell asleep to Joohyun’s soft singing voice. 

“When darkness comes upon you  
And colors you with fear and shame  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
And I will say your name

 

If terror falls upon your bed  
And sleep no longer comes  
Remember all the words I said  
Be still, be still, and know

 

And when you go through the valley  
And the shadow comes down from the hill  
If morning never comes to be  
Be still, be still, be still

 

If you forget the way to go  
And lose where you came from  
If no one is standing beside you  
Be still and know I am

 

Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know I am”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is a wreck


End file.
